UhOh
by An-Jelly-Ca
Summary: What would happen if Robin didn't have HIV and she got pregnant with Patrick's baby. How would Patrick take that if he can't even handle a commitment? Chapter 20 up! COMPLETE!
1. Mysterious Illness

**A/N Okay This is probably crazy because Let's face it not counting this one and the one I plan to **

**start writing after I finish the first chapter of this I'm writing five stories. This idea absolutely refused to **

**go away so I'm writing it. Well, I hope you guys enjoy! Note: Robin does not have HIV.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned GH you'd be watching this not reading it. **

"Dr. Scorpio, I know you can't stop fantasizing about me but can you at least try to pay attention." Patrick Drake said warily.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"I know I disgust you but..." Patrick paused seeing how pale she looks.

"May be you should sit down."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"I'm fine. Okay may be not." She admitted as she turned and ran into the bathroom with her hand covering her mouth.

"What was that about?" Elizabeth Spencer asked walking up to the nurse's station.

"Robin's sick, can you go check on her, I would but she's in the girl's bathroom, So..."

"Sure, I'm shocked though, Patrick Drake showing concern."

"Ha-Ha." Patrick said as he watched Liz head in the direction Robin had gone.

"Robin?" Liz asked softly as she walked into the bathroom. She could hear the sound of someone throwing up.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked coming up behind Robin and holding her hair back. Robin finally managed to get control

of her stomach around twenty minutes later.

"Thanks Liz."

"You're welcome. Do you want me to drive you home?"

"That's okay, I'm fine."

"Robin, you're not fine. In fact you should probably see a doctor."

"I am a doctor and I say I'm fine."

"You know that's not what I meant."

"I'll let you take me home, but I'm not seeing a doctor."

"Fine, maybe Lainey and Kelly will be able to convince you later, and don't think I'm not telling them you're sick,

they are your roommates."

"Fine." Robin grumbled, accepting a hand up from her friend.

"Good, now lets go, you can grab your stuff and get changed and then I'll drive you home."

"Okay." Robin said following her friend out of the bathroom. They headed to the nurses' station to get their purses.

"You, Okay?" Patrick asked Robin.

"Yeah, but Liz insists I go home."

"She's probably right." Robin didn't respond she had turned pail and was gripping the counter for support.

"Robin, are you all right!" He asked. She shook her head and started to faint. Patrick managed to catch her before she fell.

"Liz, get a gurney over here." "All right." She ran to get one and came back less then a minute later with two

orderlies, a gurney and Dr. Monica Quartermaine.

"What happened?" Monica asked as Patrick placed Robin on the gurney.

"Well, I was talking to her and she said she felt sick, and then she went to the bathroom and was throwing up."

He pauses to look at Liz for confirmation, who nods. "She was going to go home, and she turned pale and passed out.

"All right. Let's take her to exam one." Monica instructed the orderlies. "I'll let you know what's wrong when

I'm done examining her."

"Okay." Patrick said.

In Robin's Hospital room...

"Robin, wake up." Monica said softly she had finished her exam but she had to discuss the results with Robin.

"Wh-what happened?" Robin asked regaining consciousness.

"You fainted."

"Oh."

"I ran some tests and I found out what's wrong."

"What?" She asked warily.

"You're pregnant."

"You're kidding me right."

"No. Its Patrick's right?"

"Does everyone know about that!"

"Yes."

"Yeah, it's his."

"I hope everything works out, I'm going to turn you over to Dr. Lee now."

"Oh God."

"What?"

"She's never going to shut up about this."

"Probably not, but she can't tell anyone else."

"Can I come in?" Patrick's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Sure." Robin said as Monica headed out of the room.

"What's wrong?" Patrick said.

"Nothing, I'm fine."

"Really, because I heard you're being held over night."

"It's just a precaution, since I fainted."

"Oh, all right, as long as you're okay, I'll stop by later. I hope oyu feel better."

"Thanks."

**A/N I hope everyone likes this! Now I'm writing six stories! Uh-Oh. Review! Review! Review!**


	2. Telling Patrick

**A/N I'm so so so sorry! I usually update way quicker then this but Well I was distracted with other stories. Thanks For Your Reviews!**

"Robin? You have to tell him." Kelly Lee ordered he roommate for what seemed like the millionth time to Robin.

"No."

'It's his kid he deserves to know."

"I know he does, but he doesn't even want children."

"He says that now, but when he actually has the kid he might change his mind."

"I don't know how to tell him. What am I supposed to go 'Patrick, I know we ended our relationship, but guess what I'm pregnant

with a kid you don't want.' Is that what you want me to say!"

"Actually something to that effect would be good."

"Kel-ly!"

"What? You have to tell him and that would work."

"I'm getting really sick of this argument."

"Well, if you would just tell him we wouldn't be having this fight."

"I'm going to tell him I'm just waiting for the right time."

"When is the right time to say I'm pregnant with your baby and you don't even want a commitment?"

"Whatever, I'm going to go call Brenda."

"She'll say the same thing I did." Kelly called to her roommate as Robin walked into her room.

"Brenda?"

"Hi, Robin."

"Hi."

"What's wrong?" Brenda asked suspiciously.

"Well, you know how Patrick and I had that no strings sex thing and we broke up?"

"Yeah...?"

"WellI'mkindapregnant." Robin said quickly in one breath so it sounded more like I'm mmph kicking poodles.

"You're kicking poodles?" Brenda asked confused.

"I'm pregnant."

"Oh my fucking god! Did you tell him?"

"Umm..."

"Robin?"

"No."

"You have to tell him."

"I don't want to."

"Robin, if you don't tell him by Friday I'm going to fly down there and tell him myself."

"No, Brenda you can't."

"Then you do it."

"Fine, Bye."

"Bye, Robin."

"What did she say?" Kelly asked coming into Robin's room.

"She said I have until Friday to tell him or she's going to fly down here and tell him herself."

"Good.:"

"Why does everyone think I should tell him?"

"Maybe, because you should."

"Whatever I'm going to work."

"You're so crabby lately." Robin stormed out of the room muttering things that can not be repeated.

At work...

"So, how are you feeling?" Patrick asked Robin.

"Fine, now leave me alone." She snapped.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Whatever." She said storming away."

"What's wrong with her?' Patrick asked Liz.

"I don't know." Liz said.

Later...

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Robert Scorpio asked his daughter.

"Fine."

"Why haven't you told him your pregnant?" Robert Scorpio asked his daughter.

"How did you know I'm pregnant?"

"I have connections." Robert said laughing when his daughter's face turned red and she started muttering about a lack of privacy.

"No one has any respect for confidentiality anymore!"

"That may be true, but you're getting off subject, does he know?"

"Umm...Not exactly."

"What do you mean by not exactly?"

"I mean he doesn't know."

"Go tell him."

"He doesn't want children."

"How far along are you?"

"Three months but what does that have to do with anything?"

"You'll be showing soon so how are you going to explain that to him?"

"Okay you have a point." She admitted grudgingly. He smirked at her arrogantly, reminding Robin of the fact that he and Patrick were so alike.

"Good, so go tell him!"

"I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Sure you will."

"I will. You'll see."

"Tell him tonight."

"Fine I'll go to his hotel room and tell him."

"Why not now?"

"Because we are in the middle of work, now If you'll excuse me I have to be going." She said walking away.

That night...

"Patrick, it's Robin. Open up." She said knocking on his door.

"It's open come in."

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

"Umm..."

"Well?"

"I'm kind of..."

"Kind of what?"

"I'm pregnant."

**MUHUHAHAHAHA! I know how evil am I you to leave you there. Review and I promise to update faster.**


	3. Are you serious?

**A/N As I've said in the other chapters I've put up today, this is going up so I can avoid reading the books I'm supposed to read for school. **

**Thank You To All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned GH you'd be watching not reading this.**

"Your what!"

"Pregnant."

"You're joking right!"

"No."

"Is there any chance it's not mine?"

"No! Do you think I'm some kind of a whore!" Robin asked annoyed.

"I don't think your a whore."

"Then why did you ask!"

"I wanted to make sure."

"How could this have happened!

"I don't know."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know, are you going to be a part of the baby's life?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean we're getting back together, I don't want a commitment."

"I know."

"When did you find out?"

"You know the day I fainted?"

"You found out then! I asked you what was wrong and you said nothing."

"I wasn't ready to tell you yet."

"Whatever."

"I've got to go, see you tomorrow." Robin said turning around grabbing the doorknob and walking out.

"Bye."

"Bye."

"How did it go?" Kelly asked Robin when she walked into the apartment.

"He said that he wants to be in the baby's life, but he assured me that we are still over and that he wants no commitment."

"I'm sorry Robin."

"Don't be sorry, I'm glad we're over I never wanted a commitment."

"Sure."

"I DIDN'T!" Robin exclaimed angrily.

"Okay then."

"What's wrong with her?" Lainey asked Kelly as she walked through the door.

"I can't tell you."

"Why?"

"Patient-Doctor Confidentiality."

"Oh I see."

"It's kind of funny actually the way half the time none of us can tell the others anything."

"Yeah, it is."

The next day...

"Robin?"

"What?"

"Did you tell him?" Robert asked.  
"Yes I told him, happy! Now will you please leave me he hell alone!"

"Someone's crabby today."

"Someone's crabby today." She mimicked.

"All right I'm leaving."

"You do that."

"What's wrong, Robin?" Liz asked. Robin looked out of the corner of her eye at Patrick and noticed that he was watching them.

"Nothing."

"Something's wrong you've been acting weird since that day you fainted."

"Nothing's wrong!" Robin said angrily."

"Okay, sorry."

"No, Liz, I'm sorry I shouldn't have snapped at you, I might as well tell you now, because your going to find out soon anyway."

"Okay, what?"

"I'm pregnant with Patrick's baby."

"He knows right?"

"Yeah I told him last night."

"Well congratulations to both of you!" Liz said seeing that Patrick was watching them.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Robin said running to the bathroom. Sighing Liz followed her, pausing to give Patrick a reassuring

smile when she saw he looked concerned.

"Robin are you okay." Liz said holding her hair back.

"No." Liz just sighed and held her hair back, until she stopped throwing up fifteen minutes later.

"Maybe you should go home." Liz suggested.

"It's morning sickness, if I go home every time I'll miss every single day of work."

"I know it's just-"

"Don't worry about it Liz."

"All right."

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked whet they got back to the nurses' station.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should go home."

"I'm fine."

"But, the baby-"

"Just, because you're the Father of this child, does not mean you have permission to run my life." Robin snapped before grabbing

a chart and stomping away.

"Is she really okay?" Patrick asked Liz.

"I think so, but I couldn't say for sure." She responded. "Am I supposed to keep this a secret?" Liz asked.

"You'll have to ask Robin, although it's not really something she can hide."

"Okay."

"Dr. Robin Scorpio to the nurses' station. Dr. Robin Scorpio to the nurses' station." A voice called over the intercom.

"Why am I being paged?"

"Phone call." Liz responded.

"Hello, Dr. Robin Scorpio speaking."

"Hi, Darling. It's Mom."

"Hi, Mom."

"I heard you're pregnant."

"Is there no privacy anymore!"

"have you told him yet?"

"Yes I told him last night."

"When are you having the baby?"

"Six months."

"I'll be there, I'm coming into town next week for a visit."

"All right, bye Mom."

"Bye, Darling."

**A/N WOW! I UPDATED! Review, and let me know wut you think! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	4. Brenda and Anna

**A/N So as you can tell it has not been a week. But Lou and I decided to settle it with Rock, Paper, Scissors instead and she won, **

**so I'm updating. Sorry about the wait.**

**Thank You TO All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: Okay, I OWN ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! I mean come on I'm 14 what can I possibly own?**

"Robin your Mom's here." Liz said.

"Oh where is she?"

"Nurses' station."

"All right, thanks Liz."

"Your welcome, but you better hurry I left her alone with Patrick."

"Crap." Robin said before rushing in the direction of the nurses' station where judging by the looks on both her mother's and Patrick's

faces Patrick was being interrogated. "Okay Mom I'm here you can leave him alone." Robin said smiling briefly at the look of relief that

crossed Patrick's face.

"Hi, Darling. How are you feeling?"

"Fine."

"Good, I can't wait to know if it's a boy or a girl!"

"Well I won't know that for two more weeks."

"All right, but you're sure you can't find out now?"

"Yes, you can't tell until four months."

"Fine. You have to tell me as soon as you find out though, because I want to know, it is my first grandchild!"

"All right, I promise to tell you."

"Good, you better. Now when do you break for lunch?"

"Noon, why?"

"Well, I have a surprise for you."

"What?" Robin asked warily.

"Well, I just happened to be in Italy before I came here."

"And?" Robin prompted.

" I brought someone back with me."

"Oh my god! Brenda!

"I promised I wouldn't tell, so are you coming to lunch with us?"

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the MatroCourt at noon."

"All right."

"Bye, Mom."

"Bye, Darling."

'So whose Brenda?" Patrick asked.

"My best friend, she moved to Italy."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"So are you going to tell me if it's a boy or girl?"

"Of course, it's your baby too."

"Good."

"The appointment is two weeks from today at one."

"All right."

"Anyways I've got to go."

"All right bye Robin." _I really miss dating her, but I don't think I can give her a commitment._

"Bye." She said before heading toward the locker room to get out of her scrubs.

At the MetroCourt...

"Robin!" Brenda screamed excitedly upon seeing her best friend.

"Brenda!" Robin said just as happily, the two friends hugged before sitting down along with Anna to eat lunch.

"So, you told him right?" Brenda asked.

"Yes, I told him."

"Good. Now Boy or Girl?"

"I don't find out for two weeks."

"Well then I guess I'm staying for two weeks." Brenda said.

"That's what I'm doing." Anna added.

"So, how did Patrick take it?" Brenda asked.

"He said he wants to be in the child's life but we are still broken up."

"Oh, well he'll come around." Brenda said.

"How do you know!"

"I just know."

"You always say that but you never say why." Robin observed.

"Well, I'm always right aren't I?"

"Well, yes." Robin admitted grudgingly.

"Good then there's no problem now let's order."

"Okay." The three women spent the rest of the lunch talking about what was going on in their lives, before Robin announced she had

to head back to the hospital.

"Bye." Robin said.

"Bye." the other two echoed.

At the hospital...

"Hey, Liz."

"Hey, Robin, how was lunch?"

"Good, Brenda was there."

"Cool."

"What did I miss when I was gone?" Robin asked.

"You have a consult with Patrick on Mr. Henderson in room 607."

"Okay, I'll go now."

"Good, because you're ten minutes late."

"Crap. I've got to go." Robin hurried down the hallway to room 607.

"You're late Dr. Scorpio."

"I wasn't aware that we had a consult Dr. Drake."

"Well, you should be more aware of your schedule." Patrick said.

"I usually am, now what do you want the consult on?"

"Mr. Henderson has a brain aneurism which I think should be operated on, but he wants to look into your protocols first."

Robin took the chart from Patrick's hands and swiftly read through it.

"I think that it would be beneficial for Mr. Henderson to use my protocols first, they can at least partially if not totally heal the aneurism,

so even if you do have to operate still it will be partially healed and smaller in size."

"I still say surgery is his best chance."

"Well I don't."

"Fine, we'll try your protocol first." Patrick agreed.

"Good, now if you'll excuse me I have rounds."

"All right, bye, Dr. Scorpio."

"Bye, Dr. Drake, Bye, Mr. Henderson."

"Bye, Dr, Scorpio thanks for your help." Mr. Henderson called.

"Your welcome." Robin said before exiting the room. She had a killer headache and she just wanted to get home but she had to work four

hours still and that was if there where no emergences which was rare for this hospital.

"Are you okay?" Liz asked Robin noticing she looked a little pale.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"If you say so."

"I do, anyway I have to go I have rounds."

"All right, bye Robin."

**A/N Review! Review! Review! Hope you guys liked!**


	5. Uhoh

**A/N Okay I am so so so so so so so sorry for making everyone wait this long. I had to go to my Dad's for an extra amount of time mutters about stupid custody arrangements anyways it was annoying me not to be writing this as much as it was probably annoying you guys to have to wait. So once again I'm sorry about that! Grr, Mr. Paperclipman won't stop staring at me! It's really disturbing.**

**Thank You TO all the fabulous people who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apparently I don't even own the choice of where I spend my time so how can I own these characters! sighs Only four more years….**

"What are you doing here? I thought you had the day off." Elisabeth Spencer asked her colleague.

"I do, I have an appointment with Kelly though."

"Oh, you're finding out the sex of the baby right?"

"Yeah."

"That's great so do you think it will be a boy or a girl?"  
"I'm not sure, I'll tell you after I find out though, and I've got to go my appointment started like five minutes ago."

"All right good luck." Liz called to her friend who was already walking away.

"Hi, Robin." Kelly Lee said when her roommate entered the exam room.

"Hi." Robin said with less enthusiasm she was too tired to act so happy, and the fact that Patrick had been making sure she didn't have any caffeine wasn't helping.

"Okay put this robe on." Kelly said tossing Robin a hospital gown. Robin put it on and sat down on the exam table.

"Do you want to know the sex of the baby?" Kelly asked as she pulled the cart with the ultrasound equipment over to the exam table.

"Yes." Robin answered.

"Okay." Kelly said as she se up the monitors, and spread the goopy stuff on Robin's stomach. (A/N yeah I know 'goopy stuff' is not the technical name but I forget wut it's called.) Kelly moved the probe around to various parts of Robin's abdomen in order to get the clearest picture. Kelly let out a small gap of surprise.

"What?" Robin asked hearing the gasp.

"Robin, you're not having one baby you're having four!"

"What!"

"Quadruplets."

"You're kidding me right?"

"Umm...no." Kelly responded,

:Four babies, at once, as in I'm going to have four of them at the same time!"  
"Umm…yeah two boys and two girls."

"This can't be happening." Robin said.

"I'll be okay, everyone will help you."

"Oh god, can I go now I need some air." Robin asked.

"Yeah, just make sure you take these prenatal vitamins, and you need to get a lot of rest, you can't be working these long shifts multiple births are always difficult especially ones of this magnitude.'

"Fine." Robin said horridly throwing on her clothes and grabbing the vitamins before heading out the door and too the stairwell which was right next door, she should really have taken the elevator but to get there she would have to pass the nurses' station where Liz was, and Epiphany, and worst of all Patrick, and she just wanted to be alone to think for a little while. Robin started up the stairs she had to stop every flight or so to regain her breath but she finally made it to the top floor she opened the iron door and steeped out onto the roof inhaling deeply. Air. Finally she had felt like she couldn't breathe when she was in that exam room. Robin wanted the babies she really did, but it was just a lot for her to handle. Robin sat down on a cardboard box and looked out over the city wondering what her life would be like a year from now. Actually five months from now. She was already showing a little, and it had spread through the hospital like wildfire that she was pregnant, everyone seemed to have heard it from someone else, well all for the best really at least she wouldn't have to tell them.

**Patrick…**

"Where's Robin?" Patrick Drake asked Kelly Lee who had just approached the nurses' station and was working on a chart.

"Why, you haven't seen her? I finished her appointment like thirty minutes ago." Kelly asked with concern.

"No, she never came to the nurses' station and no one has seen her since before the appointment.

"Did you try her cell?"

"Yeah, no answer I don't think it's on." Patrick said. "Was she upset about anything?" Patrick asked Kelly.

"Well, yes, but that's all I can tell you."

"All right." Patrick said before rushing to the elevator and pressing the roof button. She would be there, whenever she was upset that's where she went. "Robin?" He asked upon spotting the familiar sitting on a box with her head in her hands.

"What?" Came the muffled reply.

"What's wrong?"

"Mmmphmble." Robin mumbled from between her hands.

"You'll have to be more descriptive." Patrick said with a smirk.

"Nothavingonebabyhavingfour."

"Come again?" Patrick asked bewilderedly.

"We're not having one baby we're having four of them."

"As in quadruplets!" Patrick asked in shock.

"Yeah." Robin said in a resigned voice as though trying to disguise the obvious fear I her voice. Once Patrick recovered from his shock he looked Robin in the eyes seeing the fear there he pulled her toward him into a hug.

"It'll be okay, we can do this." Patrick said trying to comfort her.

"I guess."  
'Well I know, and we can do this."

"You said we."

"Yeah, I did." Robin shot him a questioning glance. "Robin, I've missed you these last few weeks and I want to get back together, in like an actual relationship." Patrick said swallowing hard and waiting for her response.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"I'd love to." Robin said pulling out of the embrace slightly so she could kiss him.

**A/N I know, I know but I couldn't resist doing four babies instead of one. And I figured it was about time they got back together. Review! REVIEW! Review:0)**


	6. Isn't there any privacy anymore?

**A/N Well I have nothing much to say really. Wow there's a first. **

**Thank You to All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, hmm well my Dad likes to buy my love think he would buy me general hospital? **

"Dad, I have something to tell you." Robin informed her Father.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked immediately more alert.

"Well, you know how I'm pregnant?"

"Yeah…?" Robert asked with a blank look.

"Well, I'm not having one baby, I'm having four."

"WHAT? I must have hallucinated or something I could have sworn you said that you were having four babies at once."

"Well I kinda did." Robin responded.

"You're really having four kids?"

"Umm, yeah."

"Does your Mother know?"

"No, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"She hates it when I know things before her!" Robert exclaimed gleefully. Robin just shook her head at him and walked back to the nurses' station.

"So, where have you been?" Liz asked, referring to Robin having seemingly disappeared after her appointment.

"Oh, I went to get some air."

"I didn't see you pass by to go to the elevators."

"Well, that's because I took the stairs."

"You took the stairs! Robin, you're pregnant it is not safe to be doing that kind of activity."

'Uh-huh." Robin said noncommittally.

"What's this I hear about stairs?" Patrick asked grabbing the chart out of Robin's hands.

"Hey!"

"Robin climbed up all twenty or so flights of stairs to get to the roof." Liz responded. Patrick's eyes narrowed at his girlfriend.

"You took the stairs!"

"Yes, I took the stairs, it's not like it's a crime or something."

"Robin that much activity is not safe for you or the babies."

"Whatever." Robin said angry at having people trying to control her actions.

"Babies? As in more then one? "Liz asked excitedly. Robin eager for a way to distract Patrick answered her promptly.

"Yeah, we're having quadruplets."

"Cool, but a lot of work."

"Yeah."

"You two look a lot happier." Liz said casually.

"Oh, well I asked Robin if she wanted to go out, like actually date." Patrick responded as he looked over the chart he had snatched from Robin.

"Good." Liz said happily. "Oh by the way Robin, I though you had taken the whole day off for your appointment?"

"Well I did, but that was in the morning, so I decided to work the rest of the day." Robin responded.

"You don't need to work right now, go home." Patrick commanded.

"I can do whatever I want." Robin said snatching the chart back from Patrick.

"You really should go home and rest." Liz interjected.

"Whatever. I'm fine, I'm not tired or anything and if I want to work I can." Robin said putting the chart down.

"Are you sure?" Patrick asked looking at her worriedly, Robin shook her head turning pale and heading quickly toward the bathroom. She emerged ten minutes later looking slightly pale still but a little bit better. "You should really go home, Robin."

"No." She said stubbornly but without as much conviction. She suddenly turned a shade paler and gripped the edge of the counter for support.

"That's it I'm taking you home." Patrick said taking the chart from her hand and pulling her away from the station and toward the elevator. "Bye, Liz." He called over his shoulder.

"Bye." Liz called watching in amusement as he tried to calm Robin who was looking quite upset about being dragged away.

"Just because you're the Father of these children does not mean you have the right to control my life." Robin exclaimed.

"Well, maybe if you did a better job of taking care of yourself I wouldn't have too." Patrick said calmly. His calm demeanor served only to aggravate Robin as he led her to his car.

"I do take care of myself just fine thank you very much!" Robin said.

"Right." Patrick said opening the car door for his girlfriend.

"I do."

"Sure you do." Patrick said backing out of the parking lot and heading toward the loft Robin shared with Lainey and Kelly.

Later that night…

"I'm having quadruplets." Robin announced. Lainey looked up in shock but Kelly already knowing just continued to chop vegetables.

"What!" Lainey asked in shock.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant with Patrick's babies, four of them."

"That's great." Lainey said giving her roommate a hug once she got over her shock.

"So, I heard you and Patrick are back together." Kelly said.

"Yeah, and he thinks that combined with being the father gives him the authority to run my life."

"What happened?" Lainey asked unconsciously slipping into shrink mode.

"Well, I had a little bit of morning sickness and I got a little bit dizzy so Patrick basically dragged me out of the hospital and home."

"Well, are you feeling better now?" Kelly asked eyeing her roommate.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Lainey asked.

"Yeah."

"Maybe you should go lay down for awhile."

"No I'm fine."

"All right." Kelly said doubtfully.

**A/N I hope everyone liked! Review! Review! Review!  
**


	7. Shut up, Patrick

**A/N Well, surprisingly I don't have much to say. Lol. **

**Thank you To All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. And even if you decide you want to sue me what are you going to get? I'm 14 how much money do you think I have?**

"You wanna run that bye me again?" Patrick Drake asked his girlfriend in disbelief. Kelly Lee watched them in amusement from where she stood making dinner.

"Okay, I am not going into labor with four kids." Robin responded.

"That's not really something you get to decide."

"Why don't you do it!"

"Because I am a guy, you are a girl, guys can't have babies." Patrick said slowly with the air of someone talking to a child. Robin muttered something that sounded like Duh before getting up off the couch and going into her bedroom. Patrick sighed and shot a look that said help-me-my-girlfriend-has-lost-her-mind at Kelly. She shook her head in amusement at Patrick who got up and followed Robin only to collide with her as she headed out of her room with her car keys and purse. "Where do you think you're going?" Patrick asked narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"To work, they need someone to take the night shift." Robin responded.

"Well they can get someone else to do it." Patrick responded stubbornly.

"Patrick, I am going to continue working, it's not up to you." Patrick smirked at her before answering.

"True, but it is up to Kelly, she's your doctor and if she tells you that you need to stay home and rest, you have to." Patrick said triumphantly.

"Kelly?" They said together. Kelly eyed Robin cautiously before answering.

"Robin, you've had a very busy day today, and you really need to get some rest." Kelly said.

"I'm fine." Robin said determinedly as though daring someone to tell her she wasn't.

"Well, I suppose you could go in and if you feel dizzy at all you have to come straight home." Kelly said.

"You know she won't." Patrick informed Kelly.

"Well she might listen."

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Robin ordered.

"I'm coming in too." Patrick said.

"I don't need you following me all around the hospital." Robin answered.

"Well then stay home." Patrick answered.

"Fine, follow me around see if I care." Robin said walking out the apartment door followed by Patrick.

At the hospital…

"What are you doing here?" Liz asked Patrick and Robin as they came through the elevator still arguing.

"Robin, got called in to take the night shift, and even though she should be resting insisted on coming, so I came with to make sure she wasn't lying when she said she was fine." Patrick responded grabbing a chart.

"He just can't except that he can't run my life." Robin said angrily picking up a chart. Liz sighed this was not the answer she'd expected when she asked. The evening passed uneventfully it appeared that for once the people of Port Charles had decided to stay out of trouble. Patrick was growing bored, the patients were all sleeping peacefully and he had the misfortune to be standing at the nurses' station pretending to read charts. Patrick sighed and turned toward Robin who looked about ready to fall asleep where she stood.

"Tired, Scorpio?" He asked in an arrogant voice that held a hint of concern.

"What? Oh, no." She responded.

"You look about ready to collapse."

"No, I'm okay."

"All right." He answered doubtfully tuning back o the chart he was 'reading'. Patrick sighed in relief when four am rolled around he was going home now, he had to come back at ten but still at least he'd get a few hours of sleep. Patrick followed Robin who had already headed for the elevator. The doors slid open and Patrick and Robin silently entered to tired to say anything.

The next day…

Patrick Drake sighed he wasn't supposed to have to be at work until ten and it was seven and he was being called in for emergency trauma in the ER from some five car crash on the highway. He knew last nights calm had been to good to be true. His eyes narrowed angrily when he entered the ER and spotted Robin already there talking to Epiphany.

"What are you doing here!"

"Helping people same as you." She said before turning back to Epiphany.

"I mean you were working until four last night and you're here at seven."

"So were you."

"Yes but I'm not pregnant."

"Could you have said that a bit louder, Dr. Drake? I think there are some patients in a coma on twenty-fifth floor that didn't hear you." Robin said angrily.

"Yes I could have." Patrick responded.

"Whatever, I've got work to do." Robin said grabbing a chart and heading toward one of the cubicles, Patrick started to follow her when he was called back by Epiphany.

"Yes?" He asked.

"The more you try to tell her what to do the less she's going to listen" epiphany informed him. "You're needed in OR for a head trauma." She added.

"All right, thanks." Patrick said heading toward the OR. The surgery went well he emerged three hours later having saved his patient. No sooner had he exited the OR he was called back to perform yet another surgery on a patient from the crash. This surgery too was successful but when he emerged from the OR he was greeted by a grim faced Epiphany.

"What happened?" He asked immediately alert.

"Robin collapsed." She responded grimly.

"Where is she!"  
"Fifth Floor."

"Thanks." Patrick called over his shoulder heading for the elevator. "How is she!" He asked spotting Kelly.

"She'll be okay, she needs to get more sleep, and drink more fluids." Kelly informed him.

"Dehydrated?"

"Yes." Kelly said.

"Can I see her?"

"Go ahead right through there." She said indicating the room she had just emerged from.

"Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"I told you that you shouldn't have taken that night shift."

"Don't rub it in." She said with a small smile.

"Don't do that ever again." He countered.

"I won't."

"You better not. When can you go home?"

"Kelly said that I could leave in an hour or so she wants to make sure I'm okay first."

"Good." Patrick answered

"Robin!" Brenda Barrett shrieked storming into the hospital room without knocking. "Oh hi Patrick." She added.

"Hi Brenda." Robin said with amusement.

"You haven't been taking care of yourself." The brunette accused her friend.

"Yes, I have." Robin assured her friend.

"Has she?" Brenda asked ignoring her friend.

"Not really, I keep telling her to relax but she insists on working for ridiculous amounts of time."

"Really?" Brenda asked with a tone to her voice tat indicated her friend was in deep trouble if Patrick said yes.

"Yes." Patrick said glancing at Robin.

"Stop talking about me like I'm not here." Robin commanded for the second time in two days.

"No." They responded together.

**A/N Hope everyone liked. Review! Review! Review!**


	8. Disobeying Orders

**A/N I know everyone must hate me by now! You're all probably like… Why the hell isn't she updating! Well, I just started high school three weeks ago, and I'm in a bunch of AP and honors classes and they're a lot of work so I don't get much time to write, and every other weekend I have to go to my dad's so I only get two weekends a month to update. I'm really sorry, for the wait everyone, maybe things will settle down soon, and I'll be able to update more often but for now I only have 2 weekends a month. Sorry! **

**Thank You TO ALL REVIEWERS!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned General Hospital, you would get an update every day because I wouldn't be in high school.**

"Robin, what are you doing out of bed your supposed to be resting." Lainey reprimanded the irate brunette. "Patrick, is going to be mad if he comes back from his shift and sees you haven't been resting after collapsing like that."

"I don't give a damn whether Patrick is mad, he doesn't run my life I do."

"Robin…" Lainey started only to be interrupted when Robin suddenly burst into tears. "Shh, its okay, Robin." Lainey said trying to comfort the overly emotional brunette.

"Nno it's not." Robin choked out mid sob. "Nothing's okay I can't handle four babies, and everyone is trying to run my life."

"They're just worried about you, Robin, and everyone will help you with the babies." Lainey said wrapping her arms around the shorter doctor and leading her toward the couch and pulling her into a sitting position.

"I don't care I just want everyone to stop trying to police me." Robin said through more tears.

"They don't mean to do it they're concerned about you."

Ding-dong

"Come in." Lainey called. Patrick walked in the door, took in the sight before his eyes and immediately came over to Robin; Lainey stood up and left the room so they could be alone. Patrick sat down and pulled Robin into his arms.

"What happened?" Patrick asked gently.

"Nnothing." Robin said hiccupping.

"Nothing made you start sobbing?"

"Yup." Robin responded.

"Come on you know you want to tell me." Patrick said with a smirk.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh." Patrick responded imitating her tone.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"So what are we arguing about children?" Kelly asked walking in the door unnoticed by the arguing couple.

"Robin, was crying, and I was explaining to her that she really wants to tell me what's wrong."

"And I was informing Patrick that nothing is wrong, and if there was I do not want to explain it to him." Robin snapped back.

"Mmmhmm, I'm staying out of this one." Kelly said as she opened the fridge and pulled out some food for dinner.

"You're on his side." Robin pouted.

"I'm on no ones side."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes you are."

No, I'm not."

"So, what are we arguing about children?" Patrick asked repeating Kelly's earlier question, the two women just shot him a glare.

The next day…

"I'm fat." Robin said looking in the mirror. At four months pregnant, Robin was larger then most women would be in their fifth month, and she wasn't very happy.

"You're not fat you're beautiful."

"Yes I am, I am fat, stop lying to me." Robins said angrily, Patrick sighed and rubbed at his temples he could feel a migraine coming on.

"You're not fat, Robin, you're pregnant, and you look beautiful."

"I do not I look ugly." Robin, said stubbornly determined to win the argument.

"You're beautiful."

"No I'm…" Robin's response was cut off by Patrick's lips covering her own.

**La professora el loco, la chungo." (Thought I'd put some Spanish I learned to use, although if you aren't in my class this would make no sense to you.)**

"Hi, Liz." Robin said coming out of the elevator.

"Hi, Robin, what are you doing here, I didn't think Patrick would be letting you come in.

"Is he here?" Robin asked ignoring Liz's question.

"No, but…" Liz started.

"Okay, good." Robin said.

"Why is that good?" Liz asked now thoroughly confused.

"Because, he didn't want me to be back at wok yet."

"Robin, do you really think that's such a-"

"Yes, I do." Robin snapped cutting her friend off."

"Okay." Liz said holding her hands up in defeat. Robin smiled brightly at her friend before grabbing a chart and heading down the hallway. Liz just rolled her eyes and tried to decide whether she should call Patrick, her musings were cut short when the man in question stormed into the hospital, followed by none other then Brenda Barrett.

"Where is she!" Patrick demanded.

"Where's who?" Liz said innocently.

"You know who." Patrick said, while Brenda nodded vehemently.

"You'll have o be more specific." Liz said walking across the nurses' station to find a file.

"Robin Devane-Scorpio, around 5'2, pregnant, likes to yell. Now do you no who I'm talking about!" Patrick asked.

"Umm, yes, I believe I know her." Liz said.

"Yes you do, now where is she?" Patrick demanded.

"Umm…"

"Never mind." Patrick said spotting the familiar petite brunette, walking by. "ROB-IN!" He yelled storming over to her with Brenda following.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"Don't pull that innocent I-don't-know-what-you-are-talking-about act with me!" Patrick said.

"Patrick, I'm allowed to go to work if I so chose to." Robin said

"Robin, stop being so stubborn, all's I'm asking for is for you to take some time to rest."

"NO, PATRICK YOU'RE AKING ME TO LET YOU RUN MY LIFE." Robin said angrily.

"Robin-" Patrick started, but the brunette had gone pale, she shook her head, and just as Patrick was about to ask her if she was okay she collapsed, Patrick caught her before she hit the ground, while Brenda went for help. "Robin what have you gotten yourself into." Patrick murmured quietly to the woman in his arms.

"What happened?" Kelly asked.

"We were arguing and she collapsed." Patrick said. Kelly sighed and directed to the orderlies to place Robin on the gurney and put her in exam one.

"I'll be out to speak with you two after I finish examining her." Dr. Lee said heading toward exam room one.

"Okay." Patrick said quietly sinking into a char in the waiting room and putting his head in his hands.

"Patrick, it's not you're fault." Brenda said trying to comfort the man she knew her best friend was in love with.

"If I hadn't-"

"No, Patrick, Robin needs more rest, and she's been pushing herself too hard, it's not your fault." Brenda said interrupting him before he could blame himself.

"I guess." Patrick said, knowing enough from robin not to argue with Brenda.

"I know." Brenda said giving him a small smile.

"All right, I've examined Robin." Kelly said walking up unnoticed by Brenda and Patrick.

"And?" Brenda prompted.

"She's far to stressed out and she isn't resting anywhere near enough, in short she's not taking care of herself or the baby, I'm putting her on bed rest until further notice, she almost lost the babies today, if you two hadn't been there she probably would have." Dr. Lee said sadly. Patrick closed his eyes and took a deep breath and prepared to go see Robin.

"Wait does she know about this little turn of events yet?" Brenda asked.

"No." Kelly said.

"Well, I'm not telling her." Patrick said shuddering when he thought of what the small brunette would do when she found out.

"I don't think anyone wants to tell her that." Brenda said with a laugh while Patrick and Kelly nodded their agreement.

"I'll tell her." Epiphany volunteered the other three were quick to agree.

**A/N That chapter made me realize how much I've missed writing my gh stories. I'm sorry for the wait everybody please forgive me and review! Please? **


	9. Movin In

**A/N Does everyone hate me now:0( I lost like all my reviewers! I promise to update way faster from now on if you review! Please! I only got one review last chapter from jasam2010. Thanx! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

"Move in with me." Patrick Drake said.

"What brought this on?" Robin asked.

"Lots of stuff now just say yes, Epiphany has something she wants to tell you something and I want you to agree first."

"But what about Lainey and Kelly?" Robin asked.

"I already talked to them and they agree."

"But you live in a hotel room."

"Not anymore I just bought a house, that one you pointed out to me that you liked."

"Okay. But don't think this means that I'm listening to everything you say." Patrick laughed he had expected nothing less.

"Good, because I'm having your stuff moved in as we speak."

"Pat-rick!"

"I knew you couldn't resist me. " Patrick said grinning and showing off his dimples. "Oh Epiphany has something to tell you!" He yelled running from the hospital room.

"Hello, Dr. Scorpio, I've been 'appointed' to tell you something because your friends and Mr. Hot-shot-surgeon are to scared to tell you. Dr. Lee is placing you on bed rest until further notice."

"Whaaaaaaaat!" Robin yelped.

"You heard me."

"I want to speak to her now."

"Can't do that she went home, everyone did."

"Chickens."

"Can't argue with you there." Epiphany said as she left the room.

**The next day… **

"Hello, Rob-in!" Patrick said in a sing song voice walking into the room. Robin crossed her arms and glared at him. Patrick held his hands up as if to say it-is-not-my-fault.

"Ready to leave?"

"Am I ever." Robin muttered.

"Oh so you want to stay then?' Patrick said ginning wickedly.

"Patrick!" Robin exclaimed.

**At the house…**

"Come on!" Patrick said seizing Robin's hand and pulling her into the house. The house was split level five bedrooms, all on the second floor, three bathrooms, and a kitchen, dining room, and living room.

"I love it!" Robin exclaimed in delight. Patrick toured Robin through the house, which she was pleased to see was decorated according to both her and Patrick's tastes. After the tour though Patrick insisted that Robin lay down and rest much to Robin's displeasure. Although it wasn't really optional as Kelly had ordered Robin to remain in bed until further notice. Robin sighed and plopped down on the king-sized bed. Patrick smiled at her and plopped down next to her, pulling her close. "This might not be so bad after all." Robin murmured snuggling against Patrick who smiled and kissed the top of her head. Robin smiled and yawned. She fell asleep soon after that.

**A/N I Love reviews! Make me happy and Review!**


	10. RUN, PATRICK, RUN!

**A/N Who missed me? Lol. Well I'm ditching my Dad's this weekend so that means updates for everyone! **

**Thank you to all reviewers.**

**Disclaimer: "Mommy can I have General Hospital for Christmas?" AWW SHE SAID NO! WAAAAAAAAAH!**

"Pat-rick!" Robin whined from their bedroom. She was getting exceedingly restless the longer she was forced to stay on bed rest. She wouldn't have listened at all if he hadn't realized the significant risk it posed to her children were she not to say in bed and rest for them.

"For the thousandth time No you cannot go to work, No you can't go for a walk, and no you are not going shopping." Patrick said exasperated.

"You hate me!" Robin accused.

"I'm not even going to dignify that with a response."

"Technically that is a response."

"No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

"No it isn't."

"Uhhuh."

"Nuuh."

"Uhhuh." Patrick was about to respond when the doorbell rang. He hurriedly headed downstairs to answer it. "Hey, Liz. Here to see Robin?" Patrick inquired opening the door to reveal Elizabeth.

"Yeah, I wanted to see how she's feeling."

"In one word? Crabby." Patrick answered for his girlfriend.

"I'm sure." Liz said laughingly.

"Follow me she's in our room." Patrick said shutting the door behind Elizabeth and leading the way to his and Robin's bedroom.

"You have a visitor." Patrick informed Robin, before stepping aside to let Liz into the room.

"Hey, Liz." Robin said warily.

"Hey, Robin. How are you feeling?"

"Annoyed." Robin answered.

"Patrick mentioned you were crabby." Liz said without realizing the death sentence that was for one Patrick Drake.

"Hmm." Robin said noncommittally, once Liz left she would kill him when there was no one to witness it.

"Anyway, I had a feeling you'd be getting bored staying home, so I snuck you some patient's files, so you could look over their responses to your drug therapies."

"Thanks, Liz you're an angel." Robin said beaming at her nurse friend.

"Your welcome, but I've got to be going now I have a shift in thirty minutes."

"Okay, bye Liz." Robin said smiling at her friend. Once she heard Liz say good bye to Patrick and heard the door click shut behind her, Robin prepared to kill a certain surgeon.

"PATRICK DRAKE!" Robin screamed.

"What?" Patrick asked coming into the room.

"YOU TOLD HER I'M CRABBY?! I AM NOT CRABBY! I'M IN A GREAT MOOD! NEVER BEEN BETTER! HOW DARE YOU?!" Robins creamed.

"Uhh…" Patrick said for once at a lose for words.

"DON'T YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?" Robin inquired angrily.

"Uhh…no not really." Patrick said taking a step backward.

"I'LL KILL YOU PATRICK NOAH DRAKE!"

"Let's not do anything drastic." Patrick said baking out of the room and turning to run down the stairs, he needed back up before Robin killed him. He needed witnesses. Who should he call. Not her Dad, he would be to busy laughing to help him, although he could use Robert to deviate who Robin wanted to kill. Or he could call his Dad. Or Anna, that would probably work. Hmmm…one thing was for sure there was no way he was going back up those stairs by his 'darling girlfriend who was in such a good mood'.

**A/N I hope everyone liked it! please review, and let me know what you thought!**


	11. Naming The Kids!

**A/N I 'm so sorry! I know I know I should have updated before now! And I'm really sorry, but actually you who read this story only had to wait the second most amount of time! So that is a small silver lining! And besides that I'm updating now! **

**Thank you to all Reviewers!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'll admit it, I don't own them, but remember Christmas is just around the corner. **

"Patrick!" Robin yelled down the stairs.

"Yeah?" Patrick asked coming up the stairs quickly.

"We need to discuss names for the kids." Robin said.

"What brought this on?' Patrick wondered.

"I'm six months pregnant and as big as a house, what do you mean what brought this on??"

"Uh, yeah so what names do you like?"

"I like Bella, Annalina, Madison, Marissa, Charlotte, Annabella, Anastasia, and Rebecca. What do you like? We can each pick one first name, and then the other can pick the middle name for the girls and then do the boys."

"I like Genevieve, Tabitha, Alicia, Natasha, Shannon, Antoinette, and Lucille." Patrick replied.

"Okay, my top three are Annalina, Annabella, and Madison." Robin replied.

"My top three are Tabitha, Antoinette, and Shannon." Patrick responded.

"I want to name the one I get to pick Annalina." Robin decided.

"Okay middle names then?"

"Yeah, what do you want?" Robin asked.

"Annalina Tabitha Devane-Scorpio Drake." Patrick said.

"I like it." Robin said softly.

"Me too." Patrick answered.

"What do you wan to name the other girl?" Robin asked.

"I like Shannon." Patrick decided.

"I like Shannon Madison Devane- Scorpio Drake." Robin decided.

"Shannon means old or wise river and Madison means Son of Maud. So we're naming our kid Old or wise river who is the Son of Maud." Patrick said laughing.

"Annalina means Grace and Heavenly Prophet and Tabitha means Gazelle and no I don't know what Gazelle means."

"We don't even know what our kids name means." Patrick said.

"Oh, well on to the boys. I like Anthony, Tyler, Joseph, Shawn, Thomas, and Timothy."

"I like Ryan, Matthew, Alexander, Benjamin, Josh, James, and William." Patrick replied.

"I want to name one Shawn." Robin said forgoing any top three.

"Okay for middle name I like Matthew." Patrick decided. "I want to name the other boy Alexander."

"For middle name I like Tyler." Robin decided.

"So their names are Annalina Tabitha Devane-Scorpio Drake, Shannon Madison Devane- Scorpio Drake, Alexander Tyler Devane- Scorpio Drake, and Shawn Matthew Devane-Scorpio Drake." Patrick recited.

"I like them." Robin said smiling at Patrick.

"Me too." Patrick said retuning her smile.

"Patricccccccccccck?" Robin asked purposely drawing out his name.

"Yeah?"

"We need to get started on the nurseries." Robin decided.

"Yes we do." Patrick agreed wondering where this was going.

"I want to go shopping to pick the stuff out." Robin announced.

"You can't be serious." Patrick said.

"It's not fair to not be able to pick out the stuff my first children are going to get." Robin said crossly.

"Well you're on bed rest still and there is no way I am letting you forgo doctor's orders."

"But Patttttttttttttttrick." Robin whined.

"You can register for what you want online and I or someone else will go get the stuff, I'm sure Brenda would love too."

"But…"

"No buts."

"Fiiiiiiine." Robin said letting out a long suffering sigh.

"Good, what do you want for lunch?"

"Ice cream." Robin decided.

"Ice cream is not a healthy lunch." Patrick replied hoping robin would agree instead of throwing a tantrum. No such luck.

"I WANT ICE CREAM!" Robin screamed.

"Robin, can't you eat something healthy first?"

"NO I WANT ICE CREAM!"

"Okay, ice cream it is." Patrick said when he saw Robin reach for the remote which she enjoyed throwing, at his head.

"Good." Robin said smiling at Patrick.

**A/N I hope everyone liked it! Also whoever can figure out a similarity in the names gets mentioned in the next chapter. Two of the names have something in common, and then the other two names have something in common. Anyways Review!**


	12. Brenda's Suprise!

**A/N Okay people this is basically getting updated because you were all so nice and reviewed I might have to let Robin injure Patrick though to make me feel better though, just a teeney tiny bit. **

**Dedication: Congrats 2 xcapitalbarbie90 and tiara for being the only two to figure out the initials. Annalina Tabitha Devane-Scorpio Drake, Shannon Madison Devane- Scorpio Drake, Alexander Tyler Devane- Scorpio Drake, and Shawn Matthew Devane-Scorpio Drake. The Pattern is Annalina and Alexander have the same initials (ATDSD) and Shannon and Shawn have the same initials (SMDSD). Good job figuring it out:0)**

**Disclaimer: "A denial, disavowal, or renunciation, as of a title, claim, interest, estate, or trust; relinquishment or waiver of an interest or estate."**

"Patrick I am so sick and tired of sitting at home!! Call Kelly right now and tell her I want her to…no…I DEMAND that that she let me off bed rest. It's so boring and I'm not getting anything done! I'm six-and-half-months-pregnant and I don't have anything ready for the kids!" Robin screamed at her boyfriend.

"**No Chance. No way."** Patrick told his girlfriend.

"Come here, Patrick." Robin ordered when Patrick steeped forward she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down so his face was level with hers. "You WILL tell Kelly that or I WILL hurt you." Robin said angrily pausing a moment before releasing Patrick.

"Robin, be reasonable…"

"I'm being perfectly _REASONABLE. _Honestly I don't think it's too much to ask for to be able to leave your bedroom." Robin interrupted.

"Uhh…Is that the doorbell?" Patrick asked turning and running from the room. Robin was going stir crazy and if he didn't tread carefully he would survive the remaining two and a half months. Robin could easily kill him, she had connections after all, and well Mac didn't like him and Robin was his niece so…the chances of her being prosecuted were like 1 in a million, and she could have Jason do it, and he's killed like how many dozens of people without anything being pinned on him? OR even worse she could have her parents who _definitely _hated him kill him, and they're like licensed to kill people, with like government permission! Somehow Patrick didn't like his chances. But he loved Robin anger and all. Even if she was _slightly _scary. _Well…maybe I can…uh work longer hours? No, then Robin'll leave the house to come kill me…uh…um…_Patrick was stumped Robin needed to rest for the sake of the kids, she hadn't exactly had the best pregnancy after all, but if she stayed on bed rest she would surely kill him and then what was to make her rest if she killed him? She would have no one to yell at or boss around and then she would get even angrier…what to do…what to do…hmm… maybe let her leave to go shopping for just a little while…?...it could work…it was sort of risky though… Robin would surely cause him to die at a young age.

**Ding-Dooong…**

The sound of the doorbell interrupted Patrick's musings. Patrick walked over to the door and opened it to reveal Brenda Barrett. "Hello, Brenda, come to join the fun?" Patrick asked sarcastically.

"I take it our dear Robin is not feeling particularly cheerful?" Brenda stated.

"Not exactly, cheerful, no."

"Ah, well I think I may be able to cheer her up." Patrick perked up at this.

"How and before you go in there do you have life insurance, and a will?" Patrick questioned.

"You'll see, and that bad huh?"

"Let's just say she about killed me."

"Good to know she's acting normally." Brenda said heading up the stairs to Patrick's and Robin's room. "Hey, Robin." Brenda said plopping down on the bed.

"Hey." Robin said crossly.

"I have an idea you may like…" Brenda started.

"Hmm?" Robin asked now semi-interested.

"Well…"

**A/N Buhuhahahahahahahaha! Lol…review and I'll update! Review! Also the **

"**No Chance. No way." quote comes from a certain song, the first two people to figure out what song it comes from will get mentioned in the next chapter and get to pick an idea they want incorporated into the story unless it involves like killing people but other then that the choice is yours. So, if you know the answer review and send it in! **


	13. Making a Plan

**A/N I'm so sorry for the wait everyone! But I'm having a bit of writer's block with this story! Any and all Suggestions are completely welcome!**

**Thank You to All Reviewers!**

**Dedication: To xcapitalbarbie90 who got the quote right! It was from "I won't say I'm in love." Which is from the movie Hercules!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing so don't sue me!!!! (look at my bunnies!)**

(\/) (\/) (\/) (\/) (\/) (\/) (\/) (\/) (\/) (\/) (\/) (\/) (\/) (\/) (\/) (\/) (\/)  
('.') ('.')('.')('.') ('.')('.')('.') ('.')('.')('.') ('.')('.')('.') ('.')('.')('.')  
(")(") (")(") (")(") (")(")(")(") (")(") (")(") (")(")(")(")(")

"Tell me!" I commanded my friend Brenda again.

"Okay, well you know how you've wanted to leave the house for ages?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I have this client who I'm putting on a fashion show for, and they specialize in baby clothes! Also the show is in Florida in two days and the show is going to be on the beach so you can sit back and relax, get some sun and some new clothes for the babies!" Brenda exclaimed excitedly outlining her brilliant plan, which I really quite liked. Now all that was left to do was convince my thick skulled boyfriend.

"Patrick?" I called down the stairs waiting for him to enter the room cautiously afraid I might hit him or something it was really quite funny. "Brenda has a brilliant idea." I say one he comes in.

"And…?"

"She has this client, who is putting on a fashion show for their new line of baby clothes, and it's in Florida on the beach, and I could go and then I could relax at the beach and get clothes for the babies." I said outlining Brenda's idea.

"Hmmm…" Patrick said thoughtfully. I could practically see the gears turning in his head. On the one hand he didn't think I should leave the house, on the other hand he knew if I didn't he was going to die. I watched the two sides fight their way across his face. Finally, he nodded. "All right, but Kelly has to approve it, you have to follow any restrictions she places as a condition, and you're not going alone with Brenda, I'm coming, because I don't believe that she'll actually make you listen."

"Hey!" Both Brenda and I exclaimed insulted.

"Take it or leave it."

"Taking it." I decide.

"Good, now call Kelly and ask her." Patrick said. I accepted the phone he handed me and dialed my friend's number.

"Kelly? It's Robin."

"Hey, Robin. Something up?" She asks.

"Yeah, Brenda has this client who's putting on this fashion show for baby clothes and it's in Florida, and I want to go, but Patrick said I had to make sure it was okay with you."

"All right, you can go. But you can only be out of bed for three hours at a time tops, after that I want you to go back to your hotel and rest for at least two more hours before leaving it again. When are you coming back?"

"In two weeks." I answer.

"All right, have fun!"

"Bye, Kelly!"

"Bye, Robin!"

"What'd she say?" Patrick asked as soon as I hung up.

"She said that I could go as long as I am only out of bed for a maximum of three hours at a time and after that I rest for at least two hours."

"Good, when do we leave?" Patrick asked flopping down next to me on the bed.

"In two days." Brenda answered him.

"Don't you two have to pack or something?" Patrick asked.

"Yes!" We both exclaimed, Brenda hurriedly said goodbye and ran out the door. "Go get my suitcase." I ordered Patrick. "Actually get my luggage set."

"Why do you need the whole set?"

"For my shoes. Now go get it." Patrick went and got my stuff after that and then I ordered him on what to put in my suitcase because he was stubbornly insisting that if I was leaving the house in two days I needed to rest up as much as possible before that. After he finished packing my stuff I made him pack his even though he said he could pack tomorrow. After that we ate lunch and watched soap operas Patrick complaining the whole time until I hit him with the remote and made him shut up.

(\/) (\/) (\/)(\/) (\/) (\/)(\/) (\/) (\/)(\/) (\/) (\/)(\/) (\/) (\/)(\/) (\/) (\/)  
('.') ('.')('.')('.') ('.')('.')('.') ('.')('.')('.') ('.')('.')('.') ('.')('.')('.') ('.') ('.')  
(")(") (")(") (")(") (")(")(")(") (")(") (")(") (")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")(")

**A/N Review! I love knowing what you think!!!!!!!**


	14. Antics in the Airport

**A/N Happy St. Joseph's day! (Squee! We're having Zappoli! And Spaghetti and some other stuff I don't remember!) **

**Thank You to All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own so you don't so me! Coppice? **

"Don't touch that." Patrick ordered coming down the stairs into the living room carrying the last three of Robin's bags.

"I am perfectly capable of carrying my own luggage." Robin remarked.

"No, you're actually not, as you are not allowed to lift more then ten pounds and all of your luggage weighs more then that. In fact I don't even think your purse ways less then ten pounds." Patrick answered.

"These kids weigh more then ten pounds does that mean I should stop carrying them around?" Robin asked but Patrick just rolled his eyes rather then answer her and headed out the door with the first load of luggage. "This would go a lot faster if you let me help." Robin continued when he came back in the house.

"Yes, but it's a lot safer if you don't help." Patrick said grabbing a second load of luggage. "If we were flying on a public plane you would never be able to take this much luggage. Let's go." Patrick continued as he came into the house for the last of the luggage. Robin followed him pausing to lock the door on her way out.

"Can't you go any faster then that?" Robin asked when they reached the airport.

"Not really, no." Patrick said through clenched teeth struggling to lift their luggage.

"If you would just let me…"

"Robin, just be quiet, for one minute." Patrick grit out sighing in relief when he reached a luggage cart dropping the luggage into it. He turned around to see Robin who looked like she was going to cry. "Don't cry, Robin." Patrick said her response was to burst into tears which caused everyone who passed by to glare at him. Patrick pulled his girlfriend into a hug.

"You hate me."

"I do not."

"Yes you do."

"What did you do to her Patrick?" Brenda asked coming up behind them.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Don't lie." Brenda said puling Robin away from Patrick after pausing to glare thoroughly at him. "Now get my luggage and follow us we're going to terminal three." Brenda said before turning her attention to Robin. "Honestly, I don't understand why you put up with him. Such a rude man." Brenda remarked. Robin looked over her shoulder at Patrick and stuck her tongue out at him in response he rolled his eyes.

"He rolled his eyes at me!"

"Don't roll your eyes at Robin." Brenda ordered.

"She started it!"

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Quiet children!" Brenda reprimanded pulling Robin ahead while Patrick attempted to see over the large stack of luggage. Both women turned back around just in time to see Patrick crash into a wall, which resulted in all of the luggage falling off the cart. Both women promptly burst into hysterical laughter. Patrick paused in his gathering up of the luggage to glare at them. "Didn't your parents teach you not to glare at people?" Brenda asked. Patrick clenched his teeth and followed the two women onto the plane.

**A few hours later…**

"Hurry up Patrick! Robin exclaimed as her and Brenda paused yet again to wait for Patrick to catch up.

"I'm going as fast as I can." Patrick said before returning to his speculation on why women needed so many suitcases. He only needed one. (1)

"Finally." Robin said when Patrick caught up to them. Brenda pointed to the waiting limo and told Patrick to help the poor chauffeur load the luggage she didn't think it was fair to make him do load all of that luggage. Patrick glared at them once more and went to load the things in the trunk while Brenda and Robin got into the car.

**At the fashion show…**

Patrick could feel a migraine coming on if the pounding between his eyes was any indication. Brenda and Robin were sitting on either side of him leaning over to point at various things in the program. He couldn't decide if it was worse when Brenda sat with them, she and Robin exclaiming over baby clothes, or when she went backstage to supervise after each segment and Robin forced him to look at everything. By the time the show had ended that day Robin had gotten twenty designer onsies (Five per kid), sixteen dresses and skirts (Eight per girl), sixteen little boy outfits (8 per boy), and two baby blankets for each kid. And this was only day one of the four day fashion show. _Joy._

**A/N (1) Patrick's views on the amount of luggage women bring are the views of my uncles who think a suitcase for just shoes is unnecessary. I however disagree. Review! Please and Thank you! This was 629 words when I prewrote it in my spiral and now it is eight hundred thirty words. **


	15. Torturing Patrick

**A/N Thank you to All Reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them, but I do get to control their lives in fanfiction and that's good enough for me! Lol.**

"Patrick?" Robin asked sitting down next to him on the couch of their hotel room.

"Yes?" He said looking at his eight months pregnant girlfriend suspiciously.

"Brenda and I want to go shopping and…" Patrick looked up as she trailed off his suspicions were confirmed. "Will you come with us?"

"I am not going shopping."

"How do you expect Brenda and me to carry all our bags?"

"You're not carrying anything." Patrick said flatly.

"Which is exactly why you have to come with us!"

This was how two hours later Patrick found himself trailing after his girlfriend and her best friend through what had to be the fifteenth baby store today. Apparently, Brenda had found a mall that carried all baby stuff. Joy.

"Hurry up." Brenda called to Patrick who was lagging behind due to the ten bags from various department stores. And I mean the bog bags, the ones with handles.

"You two just live to torture me don't you?" Patrick muttered.

"I must admit it is quite fun." Robin said glancing over her shoulder at Patrick. Patrick rolled his eyes at them and Robin turned to Brenda. "Brenda he rolled his eyes at me." Don't roll your eyes at Robin." Brenda said handing Patrick two more of the bags which he was growing to hate more and more. She then turned and signed for a crib delivery to Patrick and Robin's house.

"These children cannot possibly need that much stuff." Patrick said. "Look where they're living now." He said indicating to Robin's stomach.

"You're right!" Brenda exclaimed. Patrick looked relieved until Robin finished Brenda's thought at least.

"They need more!" Robin exclaimed pulling Patrick out the door and into another store. Patrick mumbling about how she would be the death of him one of these days the whole way through the store. Finally, three hours after they entered the mall the got to go back to the hotel room, but Patrick was pretty sure that this only occurred for three reasons 1st and most important the mall was closing, 2nd they were leaving for home tomorrow, and 3rd Robin needed to rest as per Kelly's orders. Not that Robin considered this to be a valid reason.

**A few hours later…Patrick and Robin**

"That doesn't go like that!" Robin exclaimed shaking her head as Patrick tried to shove her shoes into their suitcase.

"No comments from the peanut gallery." Patrick answered without looking up. "This stuff doesn't fit." He added ten minutes alter when he realized he had nowhere to put all the stuff Robin bought.

"Go down to the hotels tore and buy some more luggage." Robin said absently. Patrick sighed and got up to go do as she said. It took him two hours but Patrick finally managed to pack all their stuff other ten what they were going to wear tomorrow on the plane.

"I'm going to get stuck lugging all of this through the airport, aren't I?" Patrick asked.

"Most likely." Robin answered.

**At the airport…**

Patrick mentally thanked whoever it was who had decided to get jumbo luggage carts for the airport as he attempted to fit all of Robin's and Brenda's many bags onto the luggage cart. Just as he added the last bag all of the luggage came crashing down just missing his head, but the bag containing all of Robin's shoes managed to land squarely on his foot. Which resulted in Patrick jumping up and down swearing. Several women turned to glare at him as they hurried their children past him while lecturing them on how it was inappropriate to talk that way in an airport. Robin and Brenda had collapsed on a nearby bench giggling hysterically.

"It's so funny." Patrick said sarcastically as he piled all of the luggage back on the cart and started to the gate where they would be boarding their plane.

"It really is." Brenda said objectively before collapsing once more into helpless giggles. Robin immediately joined her best friend in this feat laughing the entire way to the plane. They boarded the plane ad sat down on the couches that the plane had. Patrick joined them ten minutes later having finally managed to load the luggage.

**A/N Hee. Patrick torture is so fun. The next chapter is all planned and I'm on spring break so if you review it could even be done for tomorrow! Anyway I have to go study for a math test. Fun right? **


	16. This Could Only Happen To You

**A/N I don't have to go to my Dad's so I am updating. YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Thank You to all Reviewers!!!**

Robin shifted uncomfortably where she sat on the plane. For some reason the children were taking extra care to kick her. Robin put a hand on her stomach rubbing it gently in the hopes that it would calm her children. No such luck it seemed to encourage them more then anything. Robin let out a soft gasp when one of them kicked her in the ribs.

"Are you okay, Robin?" Patrick asked looking at his girlfriend.

"Yeah." She answered not wanting to worry him.

"We're having some slight difficulties." The pilot's voice said over the intercom before Patrick could question her further. "But it's nothing to worry about; however we are heading into some turbulence due to a storm, which we are going to fly above. We should arrive in Port Charles only moderately behind schedule but I must request that you fasten your seatbelts." The pilot finished. Robin sighed; she just wanted to go home and lie down for awhile tacking time on to the already three hours or so long flight was not something she was interested in. Robin frowned when she felt the muscles in her abdomen tighten, she gasped slightly, what was going on. At this point she was guessing she should say something to Patrick. She had a pretty good idea of what was going on and she was pretty sure that Patrick was going to freak out when she told him. Her suspicions were confirmed when she felt her water break.

"Oww." She said softly when a contraction hit.

"Robin?" Patrick asked narrowing his eyes at her suspiciously. Robin shook her head at him waiting for the contraction to pass.

"Patrick, don't freak out okay?"

"Why, would I freak out Robin?" He asked.

"Um…because Imayhavegoneintolabor."

"What…?" Patrick asked.

"Didn't you here her she said she may have gone into labor." Brenda said turning the page in her magazine. Then her head shot up as she realized what Robin had said.

"You're in labor?" Patrick clarified.

"It would appear so." Robin said as she glanced at her watch waiting for the next contraction to hit.

"Only you. Only you could end up in this situation." Patrick ranted his voice borderline hysterical.

"Don't you think we should see if the pilot can take us down in the nearest town?" Brenda asked.

"Yes. Good. Do that." Patrick said his words jumbled. Brenda shook her head at him and gave her friend an encouraging smile; reaching for the phone to talk to the pilot.

"Excuse me, this is Brenda Barrett, and my friend has gone into labor, is there anyway you can take the plane down?" She asked.

"I'm sorry Miss Barrett but I can't fly through the storm below us to land however by the time we reach New York it will have cleared up and we will be able to land. I'll phone for an ambulance to meet us there."

"Their might be a bit of a problem." Brenda said as she hung up the phone.

"…" Patrick and Robin waited for her to continue.

"We can't land. But he says he'll have an ambulance waiting." Brenda explained.

"I never should have let you leave the house." Patrick muttered.

"Do me a favor, Patrick, shut up." Robin ground out through clenched teeth grabbing his hand and squeezing it. "I am not having these kids on an airplane."

"You are kind of in labor on a plane, Robin." Brenda commented.

"I don't care."

"This is why pregnant women are not allowed to fly this late in their pregnancy! The only reason you got away with it is that you were on a private plane."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?" Robin asked her jaw clenched.

"You did." Brenda confirmed.

One hour later…

Robin was currently fighting a very strong urge to kill Patrick, strangulation being her current preferred method of killing him; it had several things going for it: A. It was painful; B. it was fairly slow, C. did she mention it was painful? D. He deserved it and finally E. It would be painful.

Patrick was currently trying to figure out how he could conduct surgery on a brain aneurysm with the one good hand he still had. Although considering the fact that Robin had just announced the fact that she intended to kill him he wasn't sure whether it mattered.

"Brenda?" Robin asked in a voice that was struggling to remain calm.

"Yeah?"

"Get on the phone with freaking pilot and tell him to land the freaking plane."

"Okay." Brenda said placating her friend even though she knew the pilot would not and could not land the plane. "This is Brenda again, is there any possible way you can land the plane?"

"I'm afraid not Miss Barrett, however we should be landing in roughly an hour and a half or so."

"Thanks." Brenda said hanging up the phone. "He says we should land in about an hour and a half."

"In an hour and a half I could have the kids."

"Actually that's doubtful." Patrick said. "You're only at about one and a half centimeters now and you've been in labor for like two hours so your pretty much going to have a slow labor based on my limited knowledge from listening to Kelly complain about how long it takes people to have a kid when you lived with her."

"This is your fault."

"How is this my fault? It takes two people to have a kid, and therefore you helped bring this on yourself only half of it can be my fault."

"I thought you would feel that way and I have the following argument prepared. When a woman gets pregnant she brings the pain on herself, that part of what you said is true, however when a man gets said woman pregnant he is causing pain for someone else and not himself, he only gets the fun part when the kid is born, so therefore it is all your fault."

"Even if that made sense which it doesn't, you would have admitted that half of it is your fault." Patrick argued only to be hit on the back of the head by Brenda. "Oww. What was that for?"

"Never argue with a woman in labor." Brenda replied. Robin stuck her tongue out at Patrick.

"Robin stuck her tongue out at me."

"So…?" Brenda asked.

"Ha-ha."

"Now she's laughing."

"Didn't we go over it you are the root of all evil and therefore she can laugh at you if she wants too."

**A/N I'm so mean to Patrick. Lol. Review please! **


	17. What Did You Do To Him?

**A/N I updated this yesterday. I'm updating again. This has to be some kind of miracle. Lol.**

**Thanks to everyone whose reviewed the last chapter so far!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own General Hospital.**

"Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww." Robin screamed squeezing Patrick's hand so hard he was sure he heard something crack. "Why would anyone subject themselves to this?!" Patrick decided it was wiser and safer not to answer her.

"We're going to be landing in half an hour." Brenda told her friend reassuringly.

"Good when we get there I want pain killers lots of them." Robin exclaimed as the contraction ended.

"And you'll get them." Brenda assured her friend.

"I better. Or I'm going to cause Patrick pain." Patrick paled visibly at that.

"And you can do that too." Brenda added.

"Good." Robin said sinking back against the coach. Thankfully the plane landed in Port Charles right before Robin managed to kill Patrick. She had been about to strangle him when the pilot requested that everyone fasten their seatbelts for landing. It was ten minutes before they had stopped moving and EMT's converged on the plane. Brenda immediately got out of the plane dragging Patrick with her to give the EMT's space to get Robin out of the plane. Patrick road with Robin in the ambulance and Brenda agreed to call their parents and several of their friends to tell them Robin was having the kids and meet them at the hospital.

"Decided to have the kids early?" Kelly asked Robin when she was wheeled into the hospital.

"No, they decided for me." Robin answered. "Now get these kids the hell out of me." She commanded as another contraction hit.

"You've got a while to go yet." Kelly answered her as Robin was settled into a room at GH.

"This is all his fault." Robin answered.

"…It is not my fault." Patrick replied until Robin grabbed his hand and squeezed it as hard as she possibly could. "…All right…it's my fault…" He agreed. Robin nodded at him.

"Good, the first step is admitting it." She said easing up her hold on his hand.

"You're at about two and a quarter centimeters." Kelly informed Robin.

"I've been in labor for three and a half hours and that's it?"

"Yeah…"

"This IS YOUR fault." Robin said glaring at Patrick.

"Yes, yes it is." He said agreeing with her in the hopes she wouldn't kill him.

"How are you doing, Sweetheart?" Robert asked coming into his daughter's room with Anna following him.

"This is his fault." Robin informed her parents.

"Yes it is, Darling." Anna answered. Robert wisely chose to remain silent.

**Two hours later…**

"FOUR? THAT'S IT? I'm going to kill you Patrick." Robin exclaimed grabbing Patrick by the front of his shirt and pulling him down to her level. "I've been in labor for six hours and I am still hours away from having these kids." Robin said angrily. Patrick nodded calmly although he looked very scared. Anna shook her head at them finidng the whole thing highly amusing.

**Two hours after that…**

"Hi, Robin." Mac Scorpio said coming into his niece's hospital room.

"Hi, Uncle Mac." Robin said smiling at her uncle briefly before returning her attention to Patrick who she was attempting to kill. "I'm giving this two more hours and then I kill you." Robin informed her

"You're so dead." Brenda told Patrick. "She's going to kill you, she has like four black belts, if I were you I would accept my inevitable death." Brenda said with a nod.

"Good luck with that." Mac answered when Patrick looked at him pleadingly.

**Two hours later…**

"You're officially dead." Robin decided looking at her watch. "OWWWWWWW!" She screamed as another contraction hit.

"I thought they gave her pain killers?" Robert asked.

"They did." Anna answered.

"This is your influence on our children that's causing them to put me through this." Robin exclaimed as she once more pulled Patrick down to her level however this time when she released him his nose was bleeding. Robert was cracking up and Robin looked much happier.

"How are you doing Robin?" Kelly asked as she came in with Elizabeth.

"What happened to you?" Elizabeth asked Patrick.

"Dob't abk." Patrick said his voice sounding muffled as he attempted to stop the bleeding.

"Let me help you." Elizabeth said handing him some Kleenex.

"Okay Robin you only have two centimeters more to go." Kelly told a relieved Robin.

"Good, the sooner I have these kids the better."

"What'd you do to him anyway?" Kelly asked.

"Punched him in the nose, but he's being a baby about it anyway."

**A/N I tried to be nice to him but I couldn't do it. lol. I promise Robin will be nicer to him in a chapter or two. But guess what people with this chapter posted I've reached more then 200,000 words written in all my stories!**


	18. The Kiddies are Born!

**Thank You to All reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own!**

**Two Hours Later…**

"Just one more centimeter, Robin then we deliver." Kelly said brightly. Robin scowled at her in response.

"Twelve-freaking-hours and still I haven't had these kids!" Robin could be heard screeching down the hall. "This is your fault."

"So, you've told me." Patrick responded. He was now the only one in the room. Kelly had made everyone else leave after Robin had hit eight. Robin paused as another contraction hit her before answering.

"You realize once I have these kids you're never coming near me again, right?"

"You've said that I don't know how many times and yet…"

"Finish that sentence and I kill you here and now."

"…"

"Good." Robin answered leaning back against the pillows and shifting uncomfortably. "We're going to have our kids today." Robin said abruptly. Patrick looked up at her puzzled by the abrupt change in mood.

"Yeah, we are." Patrick said smiling at her.

**Two hours later…**

"All right, Robin, you're at ten, we can deliver."

"THANK GOD!" Robin screamed as she was hit with another contraction; she squeezed Patrick's hand hard enough to bring him to his knees.

"Oww, I need that hand."

"Haven't we gone over this?"

"I need you to push, Robin." Kelly interrupted.

"Yeah, listen to Kelly, Robin." Patrick said smirking at her.

"Do you have a psychotic death wish?" Robin asked as she struggled with pushing.

"I think he does." Elizabeth commented from where she stood with Epiphany.

"All right I see a head, push harder."

"Push harder." Robin mimicked.

"That's not very nice." Patrick reprimanded.

"That's not very nice."

"Robin, stop arguing with Patrick. Patrick stop provoking her. You can kill him after you have the kids." Kelly said logically.

"Fine." They said together.

"Now push."

"What do you think, I'm doing knitting?"

"One more big push and we should have the first one." Kelly said ignoring her friend's comment. Robin glared at her friend and grabbed Patrick's hand hard enough to make it crack. "It's a boy." Kelly announced handing the baby to Elizabeth who went to clean him off. "All right, Robin, I need you to push for me again." Kelly instructed.

"See, if I were having one kid I would be done with this right now." Robin commented scowling at Patrick as she drew in another deep breath and pushed.

"And there's boy number two." Kelly said as she handed the baby to Epiphany. Robin lay back against the pillows and took a deep breath. Patrick pushed her hair back and she gave him a tired half smile. "Just two left. Now push for me again." Robin consoled herself with the fact that it was almost over. "Here's little girl number one." Kelly said as she handed the baby to Liz who had finished with the first little boy. "All right, Robin one more big push and you're done." Kelly encouraged. "And there's the last little girl." Kelly said passing the baby gently to Epiphany. Robin slumped back against the pillows and released Patrick hand which he was pretty sure she had broken.

"You should go get that x-rayed." Kelly informed him.

"Whoops, sorry." Robin said through closed eyes. "Can I hold them now?" She added.

"I'm not getting anything x-rayed until I get to hold them." Patrick replied stubbornly. Kelly rolled her eyes at the pair and gestured for the nurses to bring the babies over. Robin cradled her first born and her youngest close to her and Patrick held the two middle children.

"What are their names?" Kelly inquired from where she was filling out the birth information. Patrick and Robin held a brief whispered conversation before answering.

"Baby boy number one is Alexander Tyler Devane-Scorpio Drake, Baby boy number two is Shawn Matthew Devane-Scorpio Drake, the first little girl is Annalina Tabitha Devane-Scorpio Drake, and the second one is Shannon Madison Devane-Scorpio Drake." Robin announced.

"Give me those kids. And go get your hand x-rayed before you drop them." Epiphany ordered taking one kid while Liz took the other.

"Go." Robin said when Patrick looked at her for confirmation. Patrick rolled his eyes but complied. The sooner her went the sooner he could be back and stay with his beautiful family.

**An hour later…**

Robin had in fact managed to fracture one of the bones in his hand but Patrick found he didn't really care as he entered the hospital room and pulled up a chair by Robin's bed. She looked so beautiful there with her hair sprawled out although Patrick was positive she would say she looked a mess. Patrick stoked her hair gently as she slept and got up to go look at their babies. Alexander and Annalina were sound asleep whereas their counterparts Shawn and Shannon were both awake. Occasionally one or the other would hit their tiny little fist against the side of their incubator or kick their foot. All four of the kids had brown hair that was a cross between Patrick's and Robin's. They also had Robin's nose which Patrick loved since he found her nose utterly adorable. And as he discovered when they had been crying earlier his dimples. Their eyes were brown just like their parents'. Patrick moved away from the kids and back to Robin and resumed watching her sleep. As if on cue she opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"How long have you been watching me?" She asked as she pushed a stray lock of hair out of her eyes.

"Just for a few minutes." Patrick responded running his thumb over the back of her hand.

"You really need to get a new hobby." Robin said lightly with a yawn.

"Go back to sleep." Patrick said gently.

"Lay with me." Robin ordered scooting over and tugging on Patrick's hand. He sighed and got onto the bed next to her and Robin laid her head on his chest and snuggled deeper into the blankets so that only a tuft of her hair was showing. Patrick wrapped an arm around her and watched the gentle rise and fall of her chest.

**A/N Review!!!!!!!**


	19. Wedding!

**A/N Thanks for the reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognize.**

**One Year and five months Later…**

"Mommy, up, up." Shannon said walking over to her mother on unsteady legs. Robin bent carefully down; being sure not to mess up her dress.

"Mommy!" Annalina screeched happily as she made her way over. Robin smiled at her two little girls and gestured to Brenda who came and picked Annie up while Robin picked up Shannon who they called Shannie up.

"We need to get them dressed." Robin said. "The wedding is starting in two hours." She added as she headed across the room to the closet where their dresses hung. Shannon and Annalina had matching pink dresses with white lace along the top and little pink silk flowers embroidering them. Robin struggled with Shannon who was very reluctant to put the dress which she had dubbed as 'icky' on. Brenda was doing a little better with Annalina who had always been much calmer. Finally after thirty minutes they had gotten the girls into their dresses and were putting on their matching white patent leather shoes, Robin placed two flower shaped barrettes in their hair and allowed the girls to totter around the room. Robin straightened up and smiled to herself. She would be marrying Patrick today.

**Patrick…**

Patrick was wrestling his son's into their mini-suits that Robin had bought them. Shawn was shaking his head vigorously and hiding behind Pete's leg. Pete smirked at Patrick. Alex wasn't much better he had crawled under a desk that was in the room and was refusing to come out. "You could help me you know." Patrick said.

"I could." Pete said with a nod; not moving to help, instead he smiled down at Shawn who was looking at him with wide brown eyes. Patrick rolled his eyes and headed behind the desk to grab Alex, he just managed to grab the little boy before he crawled past him. Patrick just managed to get Alex into his suit and had turned back to Shawn.

"Shawn."

"Nuuh."

"Shawn." Patrick said in a stern voice. The little boy let out an exasperated sigh while his brother pulled at his tie frustrated. Finally Shawn released his hold on Pete and walked over to his Dad allowing him to put him in the offending garment. "Bring them to Robin, okay? They're supposed to walk down with the girls." Patrick said nodding at his friend.

"Come on guys. Come with Uncle Pete." Pete said as he bent down and lifted the boys up and headed out of the room. They both waved bye to their Daddy over his shoulder.

"Knock, Knock." Pete said when he reached Robin's door. The door was opened a second later by Brenda who stepped back and allowed him to enter. "I brought you something." He said as he put the kids down next to their sisters.

" 'Awnie." Shannon said grabbing her brother's hand. "Om see." She added pulling him over to a large piece of lint she had spotted on the ground. Alex and Annie were currently having some conversation which made no sense to any of the adults in the room.

"You look beautiful." Pete said to Robin. She grinned at him.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Pete smirked at her and turned to Brenda.

"You look gorgeous as always Miss Barrett." Pete said giving her an innocent look.

"Shove it." Brenda responded. Pete gave her a scandalized look. And Robin looked amused at least until she heard a shout come from Shannon who had run behind her brother and was gesturing wildly.

"What happened, Shannie?" Robin asked.

"Mouse." Shawn said sounding excited. Brenda immediately took a step back. As did Annie. Alex and Shawn both look excited at the prospect. Robin had wrinkled her nose up and was holding her skirts off the floor.

"Where's the mouse Shawn?" Robin asked her son. While Shannon continued to duck behind her brother.

"Un'er desk." Shawn responded. Robin reached out and pulled Shannon and Shawn back. "I yike mouse." Shawn said looking at his mother reproachfully.

"Well I don't." Robin said just as the door opened and Liz walked in.

"The priest said he's ready to start." Robin decided to worry about the mouse some other time and herded her children out into the main hallway. It took her, Brenda, and Liz to get the children into line. First would be Alex with Annie and then Shannie with Shawn. Then Maxie and Georgie. Finally Liz and Brenda would follow. Pete excused himself and slipped past the group and up to the altar to stand with Patrick.

Amazingly the kids made it down the aisle with few incidences. Although Shawn had pulled Annie's hair from his position behind her; which caused the little girl to shriek and hit him; which in turn outraged Shannon. So, Shannon had slapped her sister; which made Alex mad so he made to hit Shannon but Shawn grabbed his arm. Fortunately they did this where within reach of Patrick and Pete who each grabbed two of the children. Maxie, Georgie, Liz, and Brenda followed and next came Robin and her Dad. Patrick smiled as he looked up to meet her eyes, he'd never seen someone look more beautiful. The priest waited until Patrick and Robin had linked hands before beginning.

"Do you Patrick Noah Drake take Robin Anna Devane-Scorpio to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Robin Anna Devane-Scorpio take Patrick Noah Drake to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold, to honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." Robin said smiling up at Patrick.

"Then by the power vested in me by the Lord God and the State of New York. I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said. Patrick grinned and leaned down capturing Robin's lips just as he heard four very scandalized sounding gasps. They broke apart to see Shannon burying her head in Shawn's shoulder; while Shawn had closed his eyes tight. Alex had his hands over his eyes. And Anna was glaring at her parent's reproachfully. Patrick and Robin grinned at each other and linked arms heading back down the aisle. While Brenda, Liz, and Pete herded the kids after them. Everything had worked out in the end. As they had always known it would.

**A/N Review. There will be one more chapter and then it is complete. I may do a sequel if you want the sequel review and let me know. But I won't update if I don't get reviews. **


	20. The End!

**A/N I have finished my AP test, woohoo, so I got out at 11! Lol! And now I will update! Thanks for all the reviews people, and make sure to review this chapter, cuz I'm just two away from getting 100 reviews lol. **

**Disclaimer: **_**"It is ludicrous to read the microwave directions on the boxes of food you buy, as each one will have a disclaimer: 'THIS WILL VARY WITH YOUR MICROWAVE.' Loosely translated, this means, 'You're on your own, Bernice.'"-**_**Erma Bombeck**

"'Awnie, om see what me found." Shannon said grabbing her brother by the hand and pulling him down next to her. He watched puzzled as she crawled forward disappearing under a table. "Om on." She insisted lifting up the table cloth and waving at her brother. Shawn shrugged but followed. "Lookie…" Shannon whispered excitedly lifting up the tablecloth on the other side and pointing to where their 'Auntie' Brenda and 'Uncle' Pete were standing several feet away arguing.

"Me see." Shawn said nodding at his sister. Shannon flashed him a wide dimpled grin and crawled out from under the table and walked over to Brenda and Pete. Shawn followed behind her.

"'Ance." Shannon commanded sternly. Pete raised an eyebrow at his goddaughter.

"With who?"

"Auntie Bren." Shannon responded. Brenda scowled at Pete when he looked at her.

"Would you care to dance?"

"No."

"But, Brenda how could you say no to those faces…?" Pete asked gesturing toward Shannon and Shawn who were looking up at Brenda with puppy dog eyes that they could only have learned from Patrick. Brenda could feel her resolve weakening under the identical stares of the kids.

"Fine, once." Brenda conceded.

**Patrick and Robin…**

"We're finally married." Patrick murmured leaning down to kiss his wife. He let out a laugh as he heard Annie shriek with disapproval.

"Yes we really are." Robin answered as she bent down to disentangle Alex from a curtain.

"Are we really going to leave them with…?" Robin asked glancing over at Brenda and Pete who were in another argument.

"Well, considering their godparents they really are the best choices." Patrick answered.

"Well…yeah…" Robin relented. "But…what if they kill each other…it looks more like they need a baby sitter…not like we should leave them alone with our kids…" Robin remarked watching as Brenda turned red in undisguised anger.

"It'll be fine." Patrick promised pulling Robin away from Alex and Annie and onto the dance floor. Robin grinned at him allowing him to spin her around.

"Just think a little over two years ago I couldn't stand you." Robin commented.

"Now that there, is a cheerful topic of conversation." Patrick responded with a smirk.

"Be serious, Patrick." Robin said although the attempt was halfhearted she found that his teasing rarely bothered her anymore.

"That's your job." Patrick answered grinning at her before glancing over her shoulder to make sure none of the kids were missing. He spotted Annie and Shannie right away they were holding hands and spinning in a circle. He spotted the boys they were on the other side of the room staring avidly at the ceiling. He looked up and found the source of their attention. A spider. Patrick shrugged to himself and looked back at Robin.

"I resent that." Robin responded,

"You _resemble_ that."

"No, I do not; I meant what I said…" Robin said trailing off as Patrick leaned down and kissed her.

"You sure about that?" He murmured giving her his best dimpled smile.

"Yeah." Robin answered.

"Really?" Patrick asked kissing her again.

"No…" Robin muttered trailing off as she looked at her husband. All was right, after all this time everything had worked out for them, and she couldn't have been happier.

**A/N Review…or I will hold the sequel hostage…lol…Thanks for all the reviews people!  
Reviewers…**

**SweetDreams01**

**Dana**

**SoapTiger67**

**ReeSon4life**

**Nelly22814**

**xXxPartyPrincessxXx**

**babiiechica2oo8**

**Bonanza and AMC Addict**

**Patricklover**

**Awtr101fan**

**MRS. Nathan Scott**

**Flowermeadow**

**Kate2010**

**Theblondone07**

**Hopelessromantic1234**

**x.spanisheyes.x**

**lorilou783**

**AlluringTemptation18**

**Peaches500**

**Xcapitalbarbie90**

**Talk2much13**

**Tiara**

**TVHollywoodDiva**

**SeetherRox**

**Lauren**

**Ndhbfan**

**Misfits**

**Misfittoys**

**LuVtOdAnCe-lol, hey, Sophia! (My cousie!) **


End file.
